Alternate
by Odelia-Chan
Summary: Harry has a twin who is the boy who lived and Hogwarts has a karaoke night. Renamed from Hogwarts karaoke. Warning: Lots of cusing and suicidal thoughts and themes. Manipulitivie!Dumbledore! Up for adoption
1. Annoucement

A/N. Okay so I've been wanting to do this for a long time. A few major changes to the story:

Harry has a twin brother.

His twin is The Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry has his own group of friends a.) Ariel a muggle born emo chick. b.) Alex a boy from New Mexico. c.) Penny another emo chick d.) Trinity a girl from Oklahoma. e.) Cody Jackson* a juvenile from New York. Prefers to be called Jackson

Harry is an emo, he does cut.

Pairings: Harry/Ariel Alex/Trinity Jackson/ Penny

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Song/flashback_

**Writing**

"_**Harry and co. language"**_

Summary: Hogwarts has a karaoke night and the Potters begin to worry about their eldest son.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dumbledore P.O.V.

"Welcome back students!" Dumbledore greeted the new and old students to his school, his twinkling blue eyes studying each face. His gaze fell on the youngest Potter boy. Ross Potter. The boy's dark red hair falling just above his ears and his hazel eyes glittering with joy. It was the boy's fourth year at Hogwarts. The child's mother and father worked at the school as assistant charm and transfiguration professors. As the old man's eye fell on the eldest Potter child. Harry, if he was correct. His black hair cut so as a piece fell over his left eye. The fringe over his eye was dyed a dark blood red and jelled down. His green eyes held no warmth and were as dark as the killing curse.

Dumbledore was trying to think of a word to describe the boy. 'What is the term muggles use?' He thought to himself. 'Emo, that's it.' The boy was sitting with his group of friends. Ariel Wills an emo muggleborn, Alex Martinez from the ghetto part of Albuquerque New Mexico, Penny Kinnas , and Trinity a country girl from Canton Oklahoma. Finally Cody Jackson from All of them were emos as well. He was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of grumbling stomachs. 'Well to get to the exciting news.' He smiled.

"This year every Saturday night we shall host a karaoke night. Any may enter. The first night shall be the day after tomorrow. Now dig in!"

Ross P.O.V.

A karaoke night! This was his chance to show them that he was indeed their superior to them all. No matter what his stupid Goth brother said!

Harry P.O.V.

He knew his brother was going to sing. He felt sorry for everyone. Ross sounded like a dying cat! Maybe if he sung, maybe, his parents would notice him. You see his parents had not paid attention to him, unless it was to yell at him for something Ross did or he did accidentally, since he was three. When he was eight he asked his mom for red hair dye.

_Flashback_

_Little Harry had read about kids who dressed to match their moods. Depressed in his case. Had their hair dyed, had body piercings, and cut themselves to escape the emotional pain that other people caused them. Emos. All he needed was some hair dye and snake bites. He walked up to his mummy and tugged on her robe._

_Lily looked at him and snapped. "What?"_

"_Mummy, c-can I-I have some red hair dye?"_

"_Fine if you just leave me alone." She marched up to her bathroom and pulled out a box of red hair dye. Don't ask why she had it she just did. "Here, now go!" She thrust the box in his hands and he beamed at her._

"_Thank you mummy!" He ran out and went to his bathroom and dyed the fringe covering his eye red._

_Lily and James Potter were not happy people when he showed them._

_End_

"Guys," Harry said to his friends when they got to the Slytherin common room. "What would you guys say if we signed up for that karaoke thing on Saturday?"

Jackson looked as always impassive. Alex looked interested and the girls looked excited.

"Harry that is a great idea. I, Ari and Pen can sing one song and you Jackson and Al can sing another! I got the perfect song for us!" Trinity exclaimed. Ariel and Penny looked surprised but then grinned.

"I kind of want to do one myself." At that moment the planning had begun.

"Me too." Alex said

"Yeah." Jackson grunted.

A/N. Sorry it is so short. Review please and tell me what you think.


	2. Bad song Good songs

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Replies to reviews:

RestlessDaughter: Thank you for that. I have not read any stories like this and it I've been wanting to do a karaoke story for a while and a Twin-who-lived story as well.

E the time keeper: Here it is!

Saturday all of Hogwarts was there to watch and listen to the singers that had signed up.

**Ross Potter. Song: I wanna talk about me. Toby Keith.**

**Alex Martinez. Song: Perfect Simple Plan.**

**Cody Jackson* Song: Numb Linkin Park.**

**Ariel Wills, Alex Martinez,** **Penny Kinnas and Trinity ****Mitchell** **Song: Hell in Heels Pistol Annies.**

**Harry Potter Song: Breaking the Habit Linkin Park.**

"Hello, and welcome to the first annual Hogwarts' karaoke night! First up we have Ross Potter singing I wanna talk about me by muggle artist Toby Keith." Harry snorted.

Ross stepped up to the stage and flashed a 'charming' smile. He started singing.

_Yeah, Yeah  
>That's right<em>

_We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
>We talk about your church and your head when it hurts<br>We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
>About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover<br>We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
>We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin<br>The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
>And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes<br>You know talking about you makes me smile  
>But every once in awhile<em>

_I wanna talk about me  
>Wanna talk about I<br>Wanna talk about number one  
>Oh my me my<br>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
>I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally<br>I wanna talk about meeeeee  
>I wanna talk about me<em>

Harry was laughing so hard his friends were worried that he would die of asphyxiation.

_We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
>your high school team and your moisturizer cream<br>We talk about your nana up in Muncie, Indiana  
>We talk about your grandma down in Alabama<br>We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
>The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize<br>We talk about your heart, bout your brains and your smarts  
>And your medical charts and when you start<br>You know talking about you makes me grin  
>But every now and then<em>

_I wanna talk about me  
>Wanna talk about I<br>Wanna talk about number one  
>Oh my me my<br>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
>I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally<br>I wanna talk about me  
>I wanna talk about meeeeeeee<br>mmmm me me me me  
>mmmm me me me me<br>You you you you you you you you you you you you you_

_I wanna talk about ME!_

_I wanna talk about me  
>Wanna talk about I<br>Wanna talk about number one  
>Oh my me my<br>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
>I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally<br>I wanna talk about meeeeeeee  
>I wanna talk about me<br>I wanna talk about me  
>Oh me!<em>

When he was done he took a bow and everyone began booing.

'What the hell' (A/N. Think of Stewie.) He ran down, sat in his chair and bowed his head. Maybe it was wrong for him to only think about himself. He saw the way that Harry looked at him. Hurt, jealousy, hatred. His brother hated him.

"Next up we have Alex Martinez singing Perfect by Simple Plan."

Alex stood and grabbed the microphone.

_Hey, Dad, look at me  
>Think back, and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time <em>

_Doing things I want to do?_

Alex had an amazing singing voice_._ Some girls were so jealous of Penny; even if they weren't exclusive everyone knew that one day they would get married.

_But it hurts when you disapproved all along  
>And now I try hard to make it<br>I just want to make you proud  
>I'm never gonna be good enough for<em>

_You can't pretend that I'm alright  
>and you can't change me<em>

People were dancing including Harry and Ari.

"Never knew Al had a soft side." Ari chuckled.

"Wonder what else we don't know 'bout him."

_'Cause we lost it all  
>Nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be my hero?  
>All the days you spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't care anymore<br>And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's all right_

_'Cause we lost it all  
>And nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
>And nothing's gonna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you<br>But you don't understand_

_'Cause we lost it all  
>Nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_'Cause we lost it all  
>Nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect.<em>

There were cheers and shouts of joy. Alex smiled. He knew that this was only the warm up for their plan. Operation: Show the school who they really are and finally get the recognition they disserve. Trinity came up with the name. Seriously that girl was like a squirrel on a sugar high.

"Next we have Cody," Dumbledore was cut off by Jackson's cough. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Jackson with Numb by Linkin Park.

Jackson began to sing in a deep voice. Many gasps were heard. No one had heard him speak before. The girls were having trouble believing that this quiet boy could be so, well, HOT!

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>I don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<em>

Many people were confused. What had this guy's childhood been like?__

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>

Cheers were heard. "Yeah don't be anyone else!" Fred Weasley yelled.

"Yeah that's really hard!" George continued.

"We've tried!" They both finished.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<em>

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<em>

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take<em>

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>

_And I know I may end up failing too  
>But I know you were just like me<br>With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<em>

Jackson got a standing ovation from the crowd. Well except the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors. 'He's not so great.' Or 'Stupid just so stupid' were popular thoughts among the two houses.

Dumbledore stood and announced the next group.

"Now we have the lovely Ariel Wills, Penny Kinnas and Trinity Mitchell singing Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies."

*I do not own this character he belongs to the person who owns Flight 29 Down.


	3. Hell on Heels Literally

The three girls stood and walked up to the stage. They were dressed in loge robes that covered their entire bodies. Their hair was pulled into tight pony tails. When they were up to the stage the music began.

All:

_I'm hell on heels  
>Say what you will<br>I done made the devil a deal_

The girls tore off the robes to reveal dresses. Ariel's was black and ended just below her knees. Penny's was a deep blood red that fell to her ankles. Trinity's was purple and ended in the middle of her legs. They pulled their hair out of the bands._  
><em> 

Ariel:

_He made me pretty  
><em>Penny:

_He made me smart  
><em>Trinity:

_And I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
><em>All:

_I'm hell on heels  
>Baby, I'm coming for you<br>Ariel:  
>This diamond ring<br>On my hand's  
>The only good thing<br>That came from that man  
>Got a G.T.O. from one named Joe<br>And a big piece of land down in Mexico  
>I'm hell on heels<br>Baby, I'm coming for you  
><em> 

Penny:_  
>I got a pink guitar<br>A Lincoln town car  
>From ol' what's his name<br>I meet at a bar  
>Got a high rise flat in Hollywood<br>From a married man wasn't up to no good  
>I'm hell on heels<br>Baby, I'm coming for you  
><em> 

Trinity:_  
>Then there's Jim<br>I almost forgot I ran him off  
>But I took the yacht<br>Poor ol' Billy  
>Bless his heart<br>I'm still using his credit card  
>I'm hell on heels<br>Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you  
><em> 

All:  
><em>I'm hell on heels<br>Say what you will  
>I done made the devil a deal<em>

Ariel:_  
>He made me pretty<em>

Penny:_  
>He made me smart<em>

Trinity:_  
>And I'm gonna break me a million hearts<em>

All:_  
>I'm hell on heels<br>Baby; I'm coming for you_

_I'm hell on heels  
>Say what you will<br>I done made the devil a deal_

Ariel:_  
>He made me pretty<em>

Penny:_  
>He made me smart<em>

Trinity:_  
>I'm gonna break me a million hearts<br>_All:

_I'm hell on heels  
>Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you<em>

The applause from the students was deafening. These girls were amazing.

Ross P.O.V.

The girl Ariel was good looking. Maybe if he asked her out she'd say yes. Who was he kidding? She would say yes, he was the one chosen to defeat Voldemort!

Harry P.O.V.

Harry chuckled. Oh, how true was that song. Especially Trinity. She was nice and excitable and a pretty weird but if you pissed her off you may want to get out of the way.

Ross P.O.V. Again.

He heard his brother chuckle and looking at Trinity with a smirk. Unconsciously he rubbed his cheek.

_Flashback to third year_

"_Hey Goths," Ross yelled over to his brother and his gang. He knew full well that they were emo but he called them 'Goth' to annoy them._

_Harry stood up rage flashing in his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you WE. ARE. NOT. GOTH!" Harry screamed. Jackson and Alex had to hold him back. Ariel was filing her nails glaring at Ross. Penny was watching the scene with an indifferent face. But Trinity was smiling. _

"_Ari, Pen don't stop me." Trinity charged at Ross and punched him in the face. Ron and the Neville just watched on._

"_Ron! Nev! Help!" Ross screamed as Trinity beat him up with her bare hands._

"_No way dude! We can't beat up a girl!" Ron and Neville ran off._

_The worst thing that she did was give him a good kick in his manhood. Ross fell to the ground with an "Oof."_

_End Flashback._

One thing was clear. Do not piss off that girl.

"Finally tonight we have Mr. Harry Potter singing Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park."


	4. Breaking the Habit and Reasons

A/N. For some jacked up reason my computer doesn't think Harry's is a word!

E the time keeper: Be patient! I just posted two chapters yesterday!

It was now Harry's turn. He was dressed in his favorite pair of skinny jeans and Metallica t-shirt. He grabbed the microphone took a look at his parents who were watching him suspiciously. The sky in the great hall turned a dark midnight black. Thunder and lightning clapped down. This happened when he was feeling some strong emotion. It didn't matter if he was excited or angry it was always dark and raining. Right now he was angry.

Lily P.O.V.

She was still mad that these people booed her baby. Well he was fourteen but still her baby. 'How dare they!' She thought angrily. Now Harry was there to steal away his attention. With his strange abilities. She knew he was responsible for the thing with the sky. What was he going to do now? He was probably going to sing some dirty song that talked about killing or something. The little monster.

James P.O.V.

Even though he paid more attention to Ross, Harry was always his favorite. Not even the prophecy could change that. He only ignored his eldest because Albus and Lily told him that it was for the best to pay more attention to Ross.

_Flashback 1980 September 10__th__ midnight Order of the Phoenix meeting._

"_Twins born to the light as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Both shall have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. One shall have the power of light and love. The other Darkness bends to his will. The Darkness in his soul he can control. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. Twins born to the light as the seventh month dies." As Sybil Taralwany (_Sp?)_ finished the prophecy James and Lily Potter were worried. 'Had they just given birth to a new Dark Lord? One more powerful than Voldemort? After that night it was clear who the light one was and who the Dark one was. James still spent time with Harry but one day when the child was almost three Lily and Dumbledore confronted him._

"_James I think it is best for you to not spend as much time as you are with young Harry." Dumbledore said._

"_What why?"_

"_He is Dark. It is best that he does not be exposed to magic at an age where his magical core is still developing. If he is exposed to magic then his magical core grows. We cannot have another Dark Lord in this world. I thought that we could wipe his memory and send him to muggles."_

"_No, that is not happening! I will not send him to muggles."_

James' protests were the only thing keeping Harry with his family. Even if he was never allowed to spend time with his oldest son he could still be proud when he, Harry, did something good or new.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the music starting. Harry closed his eyes and sang.

_Memories consume.  
>Like opening the wound.<br>I'm picking me apart again._

'How can you pick yourself apart?' James thought. Harry suddenly opened his eyes and looked directly at the audience almost accusingly.

_You all assume  
>I'm safe here in my room.<br>Unless I try to start again._

'Start what again?'

_I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose.<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused.<em>

_I don't know what's worth fighting for.  
>Or why I have to scream!<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean.<em>

_I don't know how I got this way.  
>I know it's not alright.<br>So I'm breaking the habit.  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight.<em>

'What habit? What's going on?'

_Clutching my cure_.

'Cure?'

_I tightly lock the door.  
>I try to catch my breath again.<em>

James was confused. What was up with his son? Did he know anything about his eldest son?__

_I hurt much more  
>Than any time before.<br>I had no options left again._

'What is he talking about?' Was the question on everyone's mind. Did they want to know?

_I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose.<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused.<em>

_I don't know what's worth fighting for.  
>Or why I have to scream!<br>I don't know why I instigate.  
>And say what I don't mean.<em>

_I don't know how I got this way.  
>I'll never be alright.<br>So I'm breaking the habit.  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight.<em>

_I'll paint it on the walls.  
>'Cause I'm the one at fault.<br>I'll never fight again.  
>And this is how it ends.<em>

_I don't know what's worth fighting for.  
>Or why I have to scream!<br>But now I have some clarity.  
>To show you what I mean.<em>

_I don't know how I got this way.  
>I'll never be alright.<br>So I'm breaking the habit.  
>I'm breaking the habit.<br>I'm breaking the habit tonight._

When he was finished he put the microphone back on the stand and walked back to his friends. The hall was stunned into scilence. He did not speak but kept his eyes on his James. It was like he was telling him something with his mind.

Harry P.O.V.

'Do you get it? I know you're NOT stupid. Maybe mum but not you.' He thought to his father. Well he was attempting to. He knew he father could not hear him but that did not stop him from trying. Hopefully his parents knew what it meant. He wanted to tell them but then again he didn't. If he told them would they care? No. He knew they wouldn't; they didn't care about him. Only Ross. Sure he was bitter and hurt. That was why he cut. He had scars on his wrists on his arms. He remembered the time the only person who cared about him, his Uncle Moony, found him cutting.

_Flashback Ten years old_

_He had his seventh birthday present in his hand. A pocket knife from his Uncle Padfoot. ("Trust him to give a child such a dangerous present." Lily said. "He could hurt Ross!") He brought the knife to his forearm and sliced. He let out a sharp gasp of pain as the blood trickle down his arm. Just then the door opened and Remus came in._

"_Harry, dinn-." He stopped short as he saw the blood running down the boy's arm. He saw the wide eyes and the bloody pocket knife. Remus rushed over to the boy's side and began healing him. Harry moved away quickly causing the man's wand to touch the wound. Harry let out a scream of pain as the wand dug into the already painful cut. When the wound was healed Remus bent down to the preteen's height and asked him._

"_Why?"_

_End flashback_

Harry only answered that he had been in a deep depression at that time and that he would never do it again. Some promises were meant to be broken.

As the people were filing out of the Great Hall Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find the hazel eyes of his father staring back at him.

"What?" He asked coldly. He had spoken this way to his parents ever since he had begun Hogwarts. Now that he was older and had begun his magical training he did not his parents anymore.

James looked a little pained but quickly his expression smoothed out.

James P.O.V.

" I just wanted to say that laughing at your brother's song was inappropriate." James quickly. He wanted to talk to his son but he had no proof anything was wrong.

Harry's eyes filled with rage. James was taken by surprise. What had he said?

"Oh, so you only came here to punish me? What are you gonna do? Take away house points? Well I don't give a fuck!"

"Fifty points from Slytherin for cursing to a teacher." James reprimanded. Harry remained unfazed.

"See I don't care. Now if I may go professor." Without waiting for an answer he left the Great Hall without another word.


	5. I'm sorry

A/N. Okay so it's 12:15 I got a giant bag of Cheetos Puffs, a package of Oreos and 15 cans of . I think this is going to be a good update!

"_**Harry and co. language."**_

Harry P.O.V.

The plan didn't work. It was now time for plan B; Dumbledore was hosting a Yule Karaoke night the day before the holiday break started. All the families of the students participating would be there. That also included honorary uncles. So Remus and Sirius would be there. So all he had to do was wait.

He walked into the common room and was met with an unusual scene. Draco Malfoy was standing over Jackson with his wand tip still glowing. Jackson was on the floor with a red angry wound on his left cheek.

"Malfoy! What the hell?" Harry ran over to the other boy and grabbed his shirt collar.

"This little Mudblood insulted my family." Malfoy choked out.

"What did he say? That your family is a bunch of inbred dogs. 'Cause that's not an insult that's the truth." He punched the blond pureblood in the nose, dropped him and went to help up Jackson who was smiling. He started using the language that was really using the muggle sign language backwards.

"_**Did I get it right? Is that what you said?"**_

"_**Except for the part where I compared him to my dog back home."**_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ariel stiffen like she always did when home was mentioned. Her father neglected her. Her mum was long gone and the only time she was free was when they went to Hogwarts. He did not abuse her but he just left her alone all the time. Most of that time he was drunk. _**"Ari, I've asked you a million times to let me ask my parents to let you stay at my house. It's my dad's house so my mum does not have any power over the decision. Please."**_

Ariel looked at him and sighed. "No Harry. I can't so don't ask again." She said shortly. She walked back up to the girl's dorms. Trinity shrugged and walked up to the dorm as well.

"Poor girl," Penny said. "'Night."

Time skip ⱷⱷⱷⱷ

The Yule Karaoke night arrived and the families were all there.

Penny's mom, Jackson's parents, Alex's grandma, the Potters, Remus, Sirius, the only one not there was Ariel's dad.

Dumbledore P.O.V.

Dumbledore picked up the slip of paper and read the names.

**Penny Kinnas Song: The Night that the lights went out in Georgia Reba McEntire**

**Alex Martinez Song: I'm just a kid Simple Plan.**

**Cody Jackson Song: How am I doin' ****Dierks Bentley****.**

**Trinity ****Mitchell Song: Only Prettier Miranda Lambert.**

**Ariel Wills Song: Tell Me Why Taylor Swift.**

**Harry Potter Song: Welcome to My Life Simple Plan.**

Dumbledore frowned. These kids were up to something but he did not know what. He shrugged and called up Penny.

Harry P.O.V.

Penny stepped up on stage. She was dressed in a red dress that fell just above her knees. Her dark brown hair wavy and falling just under her shoulder blades. She smiled and said: "This song is called _The Night the Lights Went out in Georgia_ By Reba McEntire. I hope you enjoy."

_He was on his way home from Candletop  
>Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop<br>At webs and have him a drink for he went home to her  
>Andy Wo-lo said hello<br>He said "Hi what's a doing."  
>Wo said "Sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt"<br>Said "I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
>But your young bride aint home tonight<br>Since you been gone she's been seeing that Amos boy Seth"_

There were many gasps around. Even though it was not a true story it was still a scandal.

_He got mad and he saw red_  
><em>Andy said "boy don't you lose your head<br>Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself"_

More gasps were heard.

_That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<br>Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
>Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand<em>

Andy got scared and left the bar  
>Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see<br>Andy didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
>Brother thought his wife must've left town<br>So he went home and finally found the only thing  
>Daddy had left him and that was a gun<p>

'He's gonna kill his best friend!' the audience thought_  
><em>

_He went off to Andy's house  
>Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse<br>Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make  
>He looked through the screen at the back porch door<br>He saw Andy lying on the floor  
>In a puddle of blood and he started to shake<em>

"Who killed him?" asked a Ravenclaw first year. He was shushed by his friends.

The Georgia patrol was making their rounds  
>so he fired a shot just to flag 'em down<br>and a big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said  
>"Why'd you do it?"<p>

The judge said guilty in a make believe trial  
>Slapped the Sherriff on the back with a smile and said<br>"Suppers waiting at home and I got to get to it"

_That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<br>Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
>Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand<em>

They hung my brother before I could say  
>The tracks he saw while on his way<br>To Andy's house and back that night were mine

Cheers were heard._  
>And his cheatin' wife had never left town<br>and that's one body that'll be found  
>you see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun<em>

The hall was full of clapping and cheers. Penny ran over and hugged her mom. She sat down between her mom and Remus.

"Hi you must be Remus." Penny said holding out her hand.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Penny giggled and said.

"No, I'm one of Harry's friends. Penny Kinnas."

"Glad to meet you." As he said this Dumbledore called up Alex.

"That's Alex another one of our friends."

Alex was wearing black jeans and a red t his brown hair stuck up in spikes. "This song is _I'm Just a Kid._ By Simple Plan."

_I woke up it was seven  
>I waited 'til eleven<br>To figure out that no one would call  
>I think I got a lot of friends<br>But I don't hear from them_

'Not true.' All his friends thought.

_What's another night all alone  
>When you're spending every day on your own<br>And here it goes_

I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone  
>And the world is<br>Having more fun than me  
>Tonight<p>

All the adults frowned.

_And maybe when the night is dead  
>I'll crawl into my bed<br>I'm staring at these four walls again  
>I'll try to think about the last time<br>I had a good time  
>Everyone's got somewhere to go<br>And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
>And here it goes<em>

I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares  
>'cause I'm alone and the world is<br>Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me  
>Don't fit in with anybody<br>How did this happen to me?  
>Wide awake I'm bored and<br>I can't fall asleep  
>And every night is the worst night ever<p>

I'm just a kid  
>I'm just a kid<br>I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
>Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)<br>I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)

I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares  
>'cause I'm alone and the world is<br>Nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid  
>And all life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that its not fair<br>Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<br>Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone  
>And the world is<br>Having more fun than me

Tonight  
>I'm all alone<br>Tonight  
>Nobody cares<br>Tonight  
>'cause I'm just a kid tonight!<p>

There was a lot of clapping but not nearly as much as when Penny was done. Alex didn't care. She was a better singer than him. He didn't care. He walked over to his grandma and sat down.

Jackson was called up. Harry felt sorry for him because Trinity picked out his song. He had a girlfriend back home who was a, well, BITCH! So Trinity picked out his song to tell her off.

"This song is _How am I doin' _By Deirks Bentley. This song is also dedicated to my ex- girlfriend back home. This is for you Annie!"

_It's strange to hear your voice  
>I did not expect for you to call<br>You wonder how I'm doin'  
>How I'm holdin' up<br>Since you did me wrong  
>Well how am I doin' since you did what you done to me?<br>I can't lie I sometimes cry when I think of how it used to be  
>I keep my friends with me, I stay busy and I don't get much sleep<br>Baby, that's how I'm doin' since you did what you done to me_

"Aww, Jacky misses his girlfriend." Malfoy taunted.

Well now wait one minute, I  
>Failed to mention<br>Those tears I cried, are tears of joy  
>Cause' it was no fun there<br>Under your thumb and  
>Now that we're done I'm<br>Gettin' right every night  
>With every single ever-lovin' girl in sight,<p>

Malfoy blushed a beat red.

_Well how am I doin' since you did what you done to me?  
>I can't lie I sometimes cry when I think of how it used to be<br>I keep my friends with me, I stay busy and I don't get much sleep  
>Baby, that's how I'm doin' since you did what you done to me<em>

Well when all my friends heard what a  
>You know what you were they<br>Took me out on the town  
>But then I heard our song and<br>I dance along but  
>It felt all wrong cause'<br>She was sweet, she let me lead  
>She never took her ever-lovin' eyes off me so<p>

_Well how am I doin' since you did what you done to me?  
>I can't lie I sometimes cry when I think of how it used to be<br>I keep my friends with me, I stay busy and I don't get much sleep  
>Baby, that's how I'm doin' since you did what you done to me<em>

Well I don't know what you were thinkin'  
>Runnin' round on me<br>Now you say you're sorry  
>Well honey I agree...so<p>

How are you doin' since you did  
>What you done to me<br>Girl don't lie you know you cry  
>Cause' you know how good it used to be<br>Yeah, tell me does the thought of  
>Losin' my true love make it hard to sleep, baby<br>How are you doin' since you did  
>What you done to me<p>

Yeah how are you doin', now that you know  
>How I'm doin' since you did<br>What you done to me

Cheers were heard mostly from the boys who had over-controlling girlfriends. Loud cheers were heard mostly from one Cedric Diggory.

Jackson's parents were clapping very unenthusiastically. They were very rich and had approved that girl for their son. Jackson glared at them. He walked back to his friends and sat down.

Now it was Trinity's turn. She was dressed in a short black dress with a red belt. Her long blond hair was straightened.

"This song is called _Only Prettier_ by Miranda Lambert. This is dedicated to my fellow Slytherins." She began her song.

_Well I've been saved by the grace of Southern charm  
>I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card<br>And if you wanna pick a fight  
>Well I'm gonna have to say goodnight<br>I don't have to be hateful, I can just say bless your heart_

And even though I don't belong with your high life friends  
>It doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends<br>It's easier can't you see  
>Let's agree to just disagree<br>We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend

The girls in her house were considering a truce with the girl.

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
>You've got your friends just like I've got mine<br>We might think a little differently  
>But we got a lot in common you will see<br>We're just like you  
>Only prettier<em>

The girls were offended. They were much prettier than that stupid Mudblood!

_Everybody says you've gotta know your enemies  
>Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three<br>If you just smile and behave you can always get your way  
>It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies<em>

So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
>You've got your friends just like I've got mine<br>We might think a little differently  
>But we got a lot in common you will see<br>We're just like you  
>Only prettier<p>

Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
>You've got your friends just like I've got mine<br>We might think a little differently  
>But we got a lot in common you will see<br>We're just like you  
>Only prettier<p>

Well, I'll keep drinkin'  
>And you'll keep gettin' skinnier<br>I'm just like you  
>Only prettier<p>

Trinity took a bow and hopped off stage. Finally it was Ariel's turn. She was dressed in a blue satin dress and blue high heels.

"This song is dedicated to my father. It is _Tell me why_ by Taylor Swift." Just then a man stumbled through the Great Hall doors.

"Hey there Ariel! I'm here!" Ariel froze. It was her father. Harry looked at her and mouthed 'You'll do fine just continue.' Ariel nodded. She started to sing.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground I see who you are<em>

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

It was true. The rare times that her dad was sober he told her time and time again how he loved her and how he was sorry.

_And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around  
>And here's to you and your temper<br>Yes, I remember what you said last night  
>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<br>Tell me why_

Her father frowned. Was this how his daughter felt. He had told her so much that he was sorry and that he loved her. But she still felt this way…

_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
>Well I get so confused and frustrated<br>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh_

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I got no one to believe in<br>You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around  
>And here's to you and your temper<br>Yes, I remember what you said last night  
>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<br>Tell me why

Why, do you have to make me feel small  
>So you can feel whole inside<br>Why, do you have to put down my dreams  
>So you're the only thing on my mind<p>

Well I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
>I'm sick and tired of your reasons<br>I've got no one to believe in

You ask me for my love then you push me around  
>Here's to you and your temper<br>Yes, I remember what you said last night  
>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<br>Tell me why  
>Why, tell me why<p>

I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you I'm not bulletproof now you know<p>

Ariel stepped off the stage and walked out of the hall. Her dad fallowed her.

Ariel P.O.V.

Her dad was fallowing her. She turned around and faced him. He looked more sober then when he came in.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her dad pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I've just been depressed since your mom died. I'm so sorry." To her surprise she hugged him back. Then she started sobbing.

Harry P.O.V.

It was now his turn. He turned to smile at his Uncle Moony. He was having an animated conversation with Penny. He felt Harry's eyes on him and turned to him. Remus gave a small smile and wave.

Remus P.O.V.

Harry stepped up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with the Linkin Park logo on it. Harry smiled at him and he smiled back. "This song is for my brother. It is called _Welcome to my Life_ by Simple Plan. I hope you enjoy."

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<em>

Do you ever want to run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming?<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me

Remus frowned. Harry was still feeling like that.

_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life _

Remus sighed. He had talked to Lily. She said that she would spend more time with Harry and less with Ross.

_Do you want to be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before your life is over<em>

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>But deep inside you're bleeding<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me  
>To be hurt<br>To feel lost  
>To be left out in the dark<br>To be kicked when you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<p>

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy  
>But I'm not gonna be okay<br>Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
>You never had to work it was always there<br>You don't know what it's like  
>What it's like<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>What it's like

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life

Ross P.O.V.

Ross was near tears. He saw the double meaning in his brother's words. Those were his real feelings. He and his brother were gonna have a talk.

A/N. Yay! Longest chappy ever! 12 pages!


	6. Not a chapter

Sorry this is not a chapter. I will not be updating until I get more than 15 reviews from different people. Sorry but school starts Wednesday and I will not have time to do chapters as often.


	7. Cutting, Shadows,and missing

Ross walked out of the Great Hall after everyone was dismissed and fallowed his brother. Harry walked up the stairs to the Astronomy tower and sat on a window ledge. Ross' twin breathed the night air in deeply and began talking to no-one.

"If they don't get it this time I don't know what I'll do." Suddenly a small figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a large bear sized dog. Not like his uncle Padfoot. No this one was made completely out of shadows. The animal began to speak.

"**I don't know either. Maybe just end it? I'd miss you though. So would your friends.**" His brother sighed.

"I know. But you and they will be the only ones. My brother and parents will probably dance on my grave if they get me one. Which I doubt they will. I only have one more chance and I was hoping to do this subtly."

"**What's that?**"

"The end of the school year." Harry said with a note of finality. What was he talking about? Get what? End what? Ross' musings were cut short as his brother took out a pocket knife that he got for his seventh birthday. Harry rolled up his sleeve to reveal scars, some still an angry red. Ross gasped. He had read in a muggle newspaper his mother still got about kids who had committed suicide. He wondered if his brother would be one of those kids he saw in the paper.

Harry brought the knife to a small blank spot and cut, hard. He heard the boy give a gasp of pain but he had a smile on his face.

"**Why do you do that?**"

"I've told you a million times Lucifer. I like the pain that it gives me. It distracts me from the emotional pain." Ross began to feel sick. He ran from the hall down to his parents chambers. He swung open the doors and fell to the ground. He started to throw up.

Lily P.O.V.

After Harry's song she was fuming. How dare that little rat! She heard the door to the sitting room of her and James' chambers burst open. A dull thud and a person heaving were heard shortly after. She rushed in to see her son Ross on the ground in puddle of vomit.

"Ross! What happened? Who did this? Are you sick?" He shook his head. No one did this to him. Then he nodded. He was sick. "I'll go get a stomach soother. James!"

"What happened? Ross are you okay?"

Ross got up and steadied himself. Lily banished the mess just as Sirius and Remus walked in to hear what the commotion was. "I saw something disturbing."

"McGonnagal in a bikini?" Sirius questioned. Ross shuddered.

"N-no worse, I fallowed Harry-"

"Why were you fallowing your good for nothing brother?" Lily asked. Ross glared at her which surprised her. Why was her son glaring at her?

"I followed him because I wanted to ask him about the song he sang. Anyway I followed him to the Astronomy tower and he sat on a window ledge. He started talking to someone but no-one was there. Then a dog came out of the shadows. It looked like Padfoot but it was made from shadows." Lily was trembling. Her oldest could make shadows in the shape of animals. "Harry said 'If they don't get it this time I don't know what I'll do.' Then the dog said-"He was cut off.

"It talked! How is that possible?"

"I don't know but it said '**I don't know either. Maybe just end it?**'-

"It wanted Harry to kill himself!" Remus cried outraged. Everyone looked at the usually quiet man. "Sorry but I don't want my godson to die!" A/N. Remus is Harry's godfather because James wanted his best friend to be the godfather of the Chosen One.

Ross continued. "'I'd** miss you though. So would your friends.**' So it must be sentient because how else would it have feelings. Then Harry said 'know. But you and they will be the only ones. My brother and parents will probably dance on my grave if they get me one. Which I doubt they will. I only have one more chance and I was hoping to do this subtly.' Are we that horrible that he thinks that we'll like him better dead? He must because he thought we'd just dump him in a landfill! After that Harry took out that pocket knife that Sirius gave him and-and-." He then broke down in tears. 'What happened?' Lily thought. Remus was looking pale.

"Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did." Ross looked up. He did not speak but rolled up his sleeve. Remus looked crushed. He put his head in his hands and shook his head. Lily was confused.

"What did he do?"

"He rolled up his sleeve and he had scars all along his arm. Some were still red." Ross took a shuddering breath. "He took the knife and cut his arm. The dog asked him why he did it. And Harry said- He said-"Ross ran out of the room and to the bathroom. The sounds of him vomiting again filled the silent room. Lily felt like she wanted to join him.

"Remus why did you know what Harry did?"James asked shakily.

"I caught him once on his tenth birthday. It was the same knife." Remus said into his hands. Ross walked in and sat down between his parents.

"You don't have to continue, baby." Lily said. She was already feeling sick and did not want to hear more. But Ross shook his head.

"He said 'I've told you a million times Lucifer. I like the pain that it gives me. It distracts me from the emotional pain.' I guess the dog's name is Lucifer."

∞∞∞∞∞Time Skip End of the year feast∞∞∞∞∞

Harry P.O.V.

Dumbledore held a vote for the best singers to compete in the end of the year final karaoke night. He had gotten wizards disguised as muggles to judge. Some were surprising. Simon Cowell and Randy Jackson. The other not so much i.e. Lady Gaga. The kids had voted as such:

**1 Cody Jackson singing Perfect Simple plan **A/N.I ran out of songs!

**2 Ariel Wills singing This is just a dream. **

**3 Harry Potter singing Missing Evanescence.**

He had chosen that song because that was basically his life. He knew Ross had seen him that night. He could see in the dark like a cat. He could make the shadows into any form he wanted. _Darkness shall bend to his will. _

∞∞∞∞∞Time skip that night∞∞∞∞∞

Third person P.O.V.

"Good evening everyone. As you know this is a voter's choice night. The singers who the voters shall sing a song of their choice. Our judges shall decide the winner. Our judges are Mr. Simon Cowell," Cheers were heard as the man waved with a bored face.

"Mr. Randy Jackson," The man waved as cheers were heard again.

"Finally we have Miss Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta." You could hear a cricket chirping. "Or as you know her Lady Gaga." Now cheers were heard as the woman waved.

"The contestants will be judged on a scale of one to ten. One being the lowest and ten the highest. First we have Cody Jackson with _Perfect _by Simple Plan. "

Dumbledore stepped down as Jackson's song began to play.

_Hey, Dad, look at me  
>Think back, and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time<br>Doing things I want to do?  
>But it hurts when you disapproved all along<br>And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for  
>You can't pretend that I'm alright<br>And you can't change me_

_'Cause we lost it all  
>Nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be my hero?  
>All the days you spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't care any more<br>And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's all right_

_'Cause we lost it all  
>And nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
>And nothing's gonna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you<br>But you don't understand_

_'Cause we lost it all  
>Nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_'Cause we lost it all  
>Nothin' lasts forever<br>I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late<br>And we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<br>_

Everyone began to cheer as the music ended. The judges looked at him until Stefani spoke.

"That was an amazing song. It spoke so much to the soul. I give you a seven."

"Man that was tight! You have an amazing voice! I give you a ten! Plus your name is sweet."Randy Jackson chuckled.

"I think that your voice is great as well but you were a little pitchy. I give you a five." Cowell said

"BOO! YOU SUCK!" The girls yelled. Jackson just stepped off the stage and ignored the judges and sat between Alex and Trinity.

"Now we have Ariel Wills Singing_ Just a dream. _By Carrie Underwood."

Ariel stepped up to the stage. She was dressed in wedding dress. Complete with veil, gloves and bouquet.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
>All dressed in white, going to the church that night<br>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
>Sixpence in her shoe<br>Something borrowed, something blue  
>And when the church doors opened up wide<br>She put her veil down trying to hide the tears  
>Oh she just couldn't believe it<br>She heard the trumpets from the military band  
>And the flowers fell out of her hands<br>_

The white dress began to burn away. People screamed as Ariel was engulfed in flames. The teachers shot up to help but were stopped as the flames dissappered. Ariel was now dressed in a black funeral outfit. She began to sing again.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe  
>It's like I'm looking from a distance,<br>Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
>Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt<br>Then the congregation all stood up  
>And sang the saddest song that she ever heard<br>Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him  
>Oh, and what could've been<br>And then guns rang one last shot  
>And it felt like a bullet in her heart<em>

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe  
>It's like I'm looking from a distance,<br>Standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream<em>

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe  
>It's like I'm looking from a distance,<br>Standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream<em>

_Oh, this is just a dream  
>Just a dream, (yeah, yeah)<em>

The Hall was filled with deafening cheers. Once they died down the judges looked upon the girl befor them. Stefani spoke.

"That was amazing I couldn't do better myself. A ten!"

"I have to agree with Stefani. A ten!"

"I for one think it was a bit much. But I like your voice a nine." Of course this brought cries of outrage but Dumbledore quieted them.

"Finally we have Mr. Harry Potter singing_ Missing _by Evanescence."

Harry stepped up to the stage. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black pants.

_Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
>You forgot me long ago.<br>Am I that unimportant...?  
>Am I so insignificant...?<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>I know what you do to yourself,  
>I breathe deep and cry out,<br>"Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?"<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<em>

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>Knowing you don't care.<br>And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>I'll wake without you there,<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't something...<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

When Harry was done there was not a dry eye in the school.

Stefani broke the scilence.

"I-I think that was an amazing song. Ten."

"Dude! Why'd you have to go and make us cry? Like I say if you can sing you can see anything. That defiantly applies to you."

"Thanks that means a lot." Harry said smiling.

"Ten. Plain and simple. That was amazing."


	8. Summer

A/N. Okay so I'm going to time skip to the summer.

**July 31 1995:**

It was the Potter twins' birthday. But only one twin was downstairs eating with his family. It was Ross Potter. The poor kid was looking around franticly for his brother. 'Had he killed himself? No he was in his room this when I checked.' The Potters had been checking up on their oldest child since they had come home from Hogwarts. They had allowed him to have all his friends over for some reason.

James P.O.V.

Ever since they had gotten back, they had kept Harry under strict surveillance to make sure he did not cut again. They had let his friends come over to make him happy so he did not cut. Today when Harry came down to breakfast they would talk to him about it.

'Gods, I hope he doesn't flip out on us.' Just then he heard footsteps on the stairs He turned his head only to see the blond and pink haired girl. Ariel if he was right.

"Morning Professor." She said. Ross looked down and blushed.

"Ariel, no need to be so formal here, as I am not your professor at the moment." She smiled at him.

"Doyouhaveaboyfriend?" Ross suddenly burst out. Ariel looked taken back. Then she glared at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?" She asked, venom dripping in her words. Ross looked embarrassed and surprised.

Ross P.O.V.

There he did it. He asked and she glared. What was going on? Was she going to say no? No. Of course not! He was the Boy- who –lived. Savior of all. He squared his shoulders and said more confidently.

"Do you have a boyfriend? What I am saying is: Go out with me." The girl smirked evilly. She sashayed over and sat on his lap. She got close to his ear and said:

"Sorry but your brother beat you to it. Sorry. Not." She jumped off and slapped him. WHAT? His stupid emo brother got the girl of his dreams! He was not going to stand for this!

"HE CAN'T DO THAT! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU SHOULD BE GOING OUT WITH ME!" He yelled enraged.

James P.O.V.

James was just watching smiling. Oh, how he remembered asking and asking Lily to date him and all the times, she said no.

"HE CAN'T DO THAT! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU SHOULD BE GOING OUT WITH ME!" His son yelled enraged.

Ariel fake pouted and said in a very Bellatrix Lestrange way.

"Oh, I'm sowwy did I make Ickle Rossy sad." Then she laughed in a very Bellatrix like way.

James stared shocked. "Are you related to Bellatrix Lestrange?" He asked. 'Idiot! Why did you ask that?'

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Yeah actually. She's my great-aunt on my mom's side. Ever hear of Gypsy Tonks. She's my mom. Daughter of Andy Tonks and sister of Nympy Tonks. I took a lot after Bella but I'm not insane. Trinity maybe but not me." She ended with a grin. The rest of the group trickled for breakfast. Once everyone was seated, Lily asked Harry to leave the room.

"Wwwhhhyyyy?" He drew the word out suspiciously.

"We just need to talk." James said. Harry scowled but left anyway. Once he was gone, James turned to the five waiting patiently.

"We need to talk to you about Harry," James started but was cut off by Penny.

"Is this about his cutting? Cause you ain't going to get him to stop. We've tried." She said not looking up from her food. She stated this like a fact.

"Well maybe you can get him to stop but it'll be hard. Like all the times we stopped him from-"Jackson put a hand over her mouth.

"He told us not to tell. He'll kill us!"

"Tell what?" Ross asked. Ariel sighed.

"Ariel you better not tell!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm going to tell! I'm his girlfriend now and I have his best interests at heart. What Trinity was saying. All the times we stopped him from killing himself." Lily fainted right then and there, James gasped and Ross had tears in his eyes.

James revived Lily and Ross was the one to ask the dreaded question.

"How many times?"

"Well in first year alone. There was that time that he tried to jump off the astronomy tower. Then when he went on that suicide mission to rescue you and the Sorcerers' stone. Second year he tried to get petrified by going outside. Third year he tried to hang himself, bleed himself out, attempted to use the killing curse on himself and jump off the astronomy tower, again. Last year he was too busy to try again.

" Each time he came close to succeeding but we managed to stop him. He hasn't stopped cutting but we can't stop that." By the time she was done, Lily was sobbing in James' shirt and Ross looked like he would do the same. They could not believe that he had tried to kill himself all those times.

"It's my all fault! I told you to ignore him. It's all my fault!" Lily sobbed.

James sighed. It was Dumbledore's fault. He had wanted them to ignore Harry and they did. It was all their faults.

"Harry, you can come in now!" James called. Harry walked back in and noticed Lily sobbing.

Harry P.O.V.

He walked back into the kitchen to see his mother sobbing. He looked at Ross. He was fine.

"Who died?" He asked. Lily began to sob more. She jumped up and hugged him. Harry stood stiff as a board. Why was she hugging him? She never did.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asked which for some reason made her cry more and hug him to the point where he could not breathe. "Mum, I appreciate this but I. Can't. Breathe!" She let him go.

"H-Harry please s-sit down." She motioned to a chair next to Ariel. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Trinity was looking down in shame. He knew what they had done.

"You told them." He said pale. "I told you not to tell!"

"Harry they just want to help." Alex said. Harry snorted. 'When had they ever cared about me? When have they ever helped me?"

"Since when? Since when have they ever cared? Since when had they helped me? Not once. I bet they never noticed when I was alone in my room every single birthday since I was three because the banners read 'Happy birthday Ross!'. Not 'Ross and Harry' , no-one but Moony told me Happy birthday."

"Harry we're so sorry. Dumbledore said-" James began but then he saw the look of rage in his eldest son's eyes.

" I wish you would stop listening to that barmy old codger. He's using you. He's using Ross. Why do you think that he wanted to send me to muggles? He thought if Ross and I got close, I'd want to be trained too. I did but because Ross keeps acting like a prick, we aren't close. He's a manipulating old bastard."

"Harry do not talk about the headmaster like that." Lily said.

"Haven't you noticed how he uses Legilimency on you all the time? I have."

"He does not! I would know." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry the reason he wanted to send you to muggles is because of the prophecy."

"Yes and Harry about that we know about Lucifer."

"**My ears are ringing. Is someone talking about me.**" Said an echoing voice. Said shadow dog stepped out of the shadows. Lily shrieked and James gasped. The Emo Gang A/N. That's what's I'm calling them now.  Looked like nothing happened. They had seen Lucifer many times.

"Lucifer you have the worst timing you know that." Jackson said.

"**Eh, I just wanted to meet this kid's**" He nodded to Harry who was watching his parent's reactions closely. "** folks. And his ponce of a brother. I'm Lucifer and no Harry is NOT making me talk. I have a mind of my own. Like all other darkness. **"

Looking back at their son James asked. " Um… okay. What else can you do other than summon shadow pets?"

Harry smirked and smirk that would make Salazar himself proud. "Lots." He waved his hand and the room was plunged into darkness. The candles were still burning but they were just specks of dull light and did nothing to light the room. As soon as it had come, it was gone. Lily and James looked at Harry who had a small smile on his face.

"That's only a little bit I can do. I don't want to show you right now. Also, my band and I are going to be playing at the beginning of the year feast. Just wanted to let you know." With that, Harry walked out.

"Band?" The three Potters asked at the same time.

"Yeah 'The Kids Unknown' Dumbledore wrote us a letter asking if we could play for the feast. We said yes. He's paying us five thousand galleons for one night. If we want to do it again he'll pay us the same each time."

"We got to go practice. See ya." Trinity said and ran off towards the basement.


	9. A plan

A/N. Never go the urgent care. Ever. I did two weeks ago and guess what I have. The chicken pox. I'm not even that young! I hate this. The SBAs are coming in two months and I've missed too much school. I hate this. 

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office musing on the Potter twins. He had allowed Harry's band to play at the feasts to gain the children's trust. He needed both of the twins to be completely loyal to him in order for them to defeat Voldemort. "Maybe a loyalty potion in their drinks? Yes that will work." He mused aloud. With that, Dumbledore fell asleep in his bed, content with his plans. He did not notice a certen shadow dog, fangs bared , watching and listening.

A/N. I am so ashamed of that chapter. I am currently itching my butt off. I will not write more until April when the testing is OVER. See you then. THERE IS A POLE ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE VOTE IT WILL HELP ME GREATLY

Werewolfgilr277 


	10. Important AN!

A.N/ I'm alive! Hehehe you all thought I was dead didn't you? I'm not. Right now, I am in my room thinking about a HUGE problem in the world right now. One that kills many school aged children each year. Bullying. This one word can mean many things, from teasing to physical violence. I have been a victim of bullying since I was a preschooler! That just proves that no matter what the age kids can be cruel. In my school, bullying is a big problem. As are drugs. But that is not the reason I am here. I have never been beat up but I have been teased and harassed. I could not even play on the playground. I had to hide in the girl's bathroom during recess. But I do not need pity. I WANT ACTION! We have to put a stop to this. If you see, someone being bullied don't get involved right away. Stay safe. After the confrontation is over, talk to the person who was bullied. Ask if they are okay. Tell them that you saw what happened and ask them if you can do anything to help. Even if you don't see anything, happen if you see that someone is having a bad day give him or her a kind word. If you see someone sitting alone at lunch or in class, sit with him or her. Talk to them. JUST BE NICE! That is all you have to do.


	11. So so so sorry!

I'm so so so so so sorry! I am putting this story up for adoption. God I can't believe I am doing this. I have lost my inspiration for this story. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I hate myself right now. I hope someone will adopt this story. It needs a good home.


	12. Fun Facts:D

Okay I wanted to put up a small note before this story is taken up. Ariel, Penny, Trinity and a small bit of Alex are based on me. You could say that I have multiple personalities but I don't think so. I just wanted to put a little guide to what parts of me these characters are.

**Ariel: **She is the part of me that is sarcastic and a bit of a Beatch.

**Penny:** She is kind of the dark part of me that is aloof.

**Trinity: **She has the qualities of me that are happy and preppy. This is only a small part of me that only comes out with my friends. I guess you can call her scene instead of emo but she has a dark side.

**Alex: **He is mostly everything else about me. A hopeless romantic and only wants what is best for his friends.


End file.
